The Buck Stops Here
The Buck Stops Here is the second episode of King of the Hill Season 5, 87th episode overall. Brad Renfro guest stars. Synopsis Hank is annoyed with Bobby's attutude; treating summer vacation as a time to loaf. Buck Strickland hires Bobby to work as a caddy at the Everwood Country club, a job he is fired from quickly after riding a block of ice down a hill and accidentally colliding with Corky Raywood, the club's membership chairman. After this mishap, Hank takes Bobby to Buck's house to apologize, but Buck not only forgives him, but hires him as his personal caddy. Although Hank is glad Bobby has been put to work, some of Buck's negative traits begin to rub off on Bobby. Meanwhile, Peggy and Minh race against each other to reach the milestone of a gallon's worth of blood donated to earn a coffee mug. However after both were deemed ineligible to donate (due to having to wait several weeks before donating again), they are sent home. Peggy travels to Houston to donate and gets the mug, enraging Minh. However, this comes at a cost as Peggy suffers from weakness due to loss of blood. After one game where Buck convinces Bobby that "it is only cheating if you get caught", he gives Bobby his watch as a tip. Hank, fed up with Bobby copying Buck's attitude and language, orders Bobby to return the watch. Hank says that there is no cheating in the Hill residence, and says if Bobby wants to cheat he should go to the Strickland residence. Hank figures Bobby will learn his lesson, surmising Buck does not run a daycare center and will refuse to invite Bobby the night over. However, Buck welcomes Bobby, backfiring on Hank. The next morning, Hank goes to get Bobby, only to learn that he left with Buck for Hot Springs, Arkansas. An enraged Hank then makes the long trip from Texas to Arkansas in order to retrieve Bobby from possible danger. While in Hot Springs, Buck takes Bobby to a dogtrack and orders him to hold onto his wallet. Later, both Bobby and Buck are relaxing in a mineral bath. Buck says that Hank is too uptight to have a good time like them, to which Bobby agrees. However, when Buck bribes an attendant for information about Rooster's crap game, he throws the money into the mineral bath and laughs as the attendant retrieves it, causing Bobby to feel uncomfortable about Buck's attitude. Things only get worse as Buck loses big time at the crap game and Bobby is threatened by some of the locals. Hank arrives in time to rescue Bobby and Buck, with the latter riding back to Arlen in the back of Hank's pick-up truck. Other Languages *The Buck Stops Here/Other Languages Quotes *The Buck Stops Here/Quotes Stinger Quote Buck Strickland: "Miz Liz, two hot toddies!" Trivia *This episode is the first time Buck Strickland mentions that he has a son. The later episode Untitled Blake McCormick Project is partially centered around and revealing him to be Jody "Rayroy" Strickland. *When Hank enters Hot Springs, he locks his car doors. This is done in the same matter in the episode Peggy the Boggle Champ when Hank enters Dallas. *Buck: "Yeah, I lived in a different town, different woman. His name is Roy/Ray something like that". *This is also the first appearance of Rooster. He appears in another episode, Trans-Fascism running an illegal lunch truck to compete with Buck's own illegal lunch truck. *In that episode, he appears much younger and has a higher voice. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 5) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki